Kink and Kegs
by HisGuardianAngel
Summary: This was a oneshot I did as a comission for a friend on DevaintART involving Sam and her OC Alex. Sam and his new wife Alex play a drinking game with Dean and Castiel...who wins and what does a wasted Sam Winchester like to do in his free time? ;)


Another shot down and neither were giving up. Alex Winchester tied her long brunette curls into a side ponytail to keep it from further hindering her drinking abilities, pouring two shots down her throat at a time. Dean watched her with a playful smirk, admiring his sister-in-law's determination.

"You're never going to beat me, Alex. Give it a rest." She rolled her bright blue eyes and downed more of the Whiskey.

"Dean, even Castiel can hold more liquor than you." They both peered over Dean's shoulder at the mention of Castiel, he and Sam both doing research for the next hunt. Dean's jade green eyes were soon alight with mischief and Alex was almost scared, no telling what the elder Winchester was cooking up in his head.

"We'll see about that. How bout we up our bet to 100 dollars per person, and make Cas and Sammy join. I bet you I can out drink all three of you pansies." Alex's eyes mirrored Deans and she grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

"You're on." She got up and gracefully strode over to her husband, placing her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Sam chuckled, sitting his laptop in the floor and pulling her into his lap.

"Would it be my beautiful angel?" She giggled and snuggled into his side.

"I'm not beautiful." A husky growl rose in Sam's chest and he nibbled at her ear.

"Like hell you're not." Dean cleared his throat and both turned to look at him.

"C'mon, now, get him to join the bet like you were supposed to, all your love-dovey crap scared away the virgin." Dean laughed, referring to Castiel, who had gotten up to join Dean at the bar. Castiel blushed from his cheeks up and hurriedly ordered a shot.

"See? Cas is in, get your ass over here Sam." Sam stood up, Alex still in his arms, and sauntered to the bar, sitting her down on the stool beside him and ordering more shots for both of them.

An hour passed and none of them really had more than a buzz, so Sam decided to take matters in to his own hands.

"Fuck this, I'm bored, bring out a keg." Dean's mouth dropped.

"Damn, baby brother, when did you become the wild one?" Sam didn't answer but he didn't have too as Dean noticed the sly smirk exchanged between his brother and his wife.

'I bet she's one kinky little bitch…good, Sam needs some kink in his life.'

Dean thought happily to himself, nodding in approval as Sam began to chug the whole keg. Alex also seemed pleased by Sam's eagerness to win the bet, ordering a keg for herself. Dean leaned over to Castiel with a smirk.

"Can you handle this, Cas? A keg is a lot, if you wanna sit this one out, man…" Dean was cut off by Cas ordering one rather defensively.

"I am an angel of the lord, Dean. Lucifer himself has exploded me, I believe I can handle immense amounts of alcohol." Castiel wasn't even related to Dean, but hell, that made him proud too. Before long they were all chugging their kegs as fast as they could, hardly stopping to even breathe. Dean was the first to puke, causing Alex to almost choke on her laughter.

"Son of a Bitch…" He slurred, upset but too drunk off his ass to do anything about it. Dean had drank it fastest though, only puking right after drinking the last drop. Castiel did the same thing, finishing his and sitting for a few moments, thinking he'd won, until he spewed vomit all over Dean.

"Mother fucking dick with wings!" Dean yelled, pulling Castiel into the floor with him and attempting to fight, although both of their skills seemed to be a bit off thanks to the drinking, since it was more like they were rubbing each others faces while rolling around in the floor. Sam and Alex finished their kegs at the same time, bursting into fits of laughter as they watched Dean and Castiel rub each other while screaming profanities. Alex giggled and gazed into Sam's deep hazel eyes.

"I could go for another keg myself…" Sam gently reached out to stroke her hair.

"Now what kind of husband would I be if I let you do that?" She smirked.

"The equally drunk kind." Sam just shook his head and leaned in for a kiss.

"Nuh-uh…" He captured her lips roughly, biting them and forcing his tongue in to her mouth. She moaned, grabbing fistfuls of his silky hair and pulling him closer. When they pulled away her lips were swollen and she was no longer focused on the alcohol or the bet…but Sam's lust blown eyes.

"You wanna…?" Sam didn't even finish that sentence before Alex nodded and jerked him down off of his bar stool. Ellen and Jo were watching Dean and Cas in amusement as they were cleaning up the mess they'd made in their bar, as Sam walked up and tapped Ellen on the shoulder.

"D-Do you have some sort of…back room where I can you know…out brains her fuck?" Ellen's eyebrows rose.

"Where you can what?" The bar filled with Sam's loud drunken laughter and he even snorted a little.

"I'm s-sorry…I meant fuck her brains out. The lady and I have serious two backed business to tend to." Ellen, who honestly wished she had a video camera, nodded and pointed to the room where they make and keep the hard liquor.

"Well that escaladed quickly." Jo mumbled in awe, watching Sam and Alex practically run to the distillery. Sam had Alex on her back in ten seconds flat, ripping her shirt right off of her. She sat up and flipped them around, straddling his waist.

"You're lucky I'm drunk or you'd never have been able to do that." He pouted.

"Shut up Sam, you know I like to be in charge." She whispered hotly, popping the buttons off his red button down flannel and tossing it to the side. Sam grabbed the now ruined shirt and used it to tie Alex's wrists together and pick her up so that she was pressed up against the distillery wall with her legs wrapped around him. He held her wrists above her head with one hand and used the other to support her.

"Not tonight baby." He growled, biting her neck hard and sucking at the sensitive flesh. He used his body weight to hold her to the wall and use his now free hand to pop her bra off and slide her pants and underwear down just far enough. While taking her left breast in his mouth, he pulled the rest of his clothing down just far enough as well and switched breasts. Alex moaned loudly, secretly loving it when Sam went a little Christian Grey on her. She through her head back in pleasure, allowing him to once again mark her neck, purposefully making hickeys from the base of her neck to her jaw, wanting the world to know she was his and only his. He thumbed circles on her clit, enjoying the soft mewling sounds that she desperately made as she bucked her hips forward in an attempt to make him go faster.

"S-Sammy please…I need it." Sam's eyes darkened at the use of his nickname and she knew she'd made the wrong move. He smacked her ass as hard as he could and she let out a yelp.

"What's my name?" His voice was dark and venomous and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Sam!" He slapped her ass again.

"Again, what's my name?" He demanded.

"Sam!" He gave her ass a final whack and then gently rubbed the raised red places with his palm. He suddenly had his puppy eyes on, always scared when he left handprints.

"Too much?" Alex grinned.

"The safe word is Snowpuff, believe me Sam, you'd know if it was too much." Sam grinned back and positioned himself between her legs. They didn't need a condom since they'd been trying to have a baby since her miscarriage back in the fall, and they certainly didn't need lube since his baby girl liked it rough. Keeping in mind just how rough she liked it, Sam gave her no warning and no time to think before he mercilessly rammed himself in to her. She cried out in pained pleasure and forced their lips together, their tongues colliding violently and fighting for dominance. Alex actually won that battle but certainly not the war as Sam thrust faster, grabbing on to her ponytail and giving it a hard yank.

"Mmmmm Saaaam!" She groaned, pulling her hands free from his loosening grip and digging her nails into his back. Sam grunted, putting her bound wrists back above her head and pulling out of her to the tip before slamming back in. He bit hard into her shoulder and spanked her in tune with his thrusts as punishment for moving her hands.

"Oh God….Sam I'm gunna…" Sam cut her off with his mouth, savagely exploring every inch of it as his pace quickened. He tightened his grip on her and went at it as fast as he could, determined that if she was going to orgasm he was going to do so with her. Her walls finally began to clamp down on him and that was all he needed, his white hot speed shot into her like a rocket as she rode out her orgasm. They screamed each others names and collapsed to the floor, their tiredness mixed with the fact that they were plastered consuming them. Sam pulled out and pulled both their pants up, tugging her into his arms.

"I love you so much." He almost mumbled inaudibly, but she smiled and nuzzled in to him.

"Me too." They laid there for a moment or too before Alex batted her eyelashes up at Sam.

"Can I have another keg now?" Sam just sighed happily and called out to Ellen.

"Can we get two more kegs in here?" Ellen scoffed and walked half-way to the door.

"That depends, are you decent in there?" Sam smirked.

"Well…Alex's tits are bare but I can cover them with my hands." Ellen walked in and handed them to two kegs, shaking her head at Sam.

"Any excuse to feel a woman up, huh?" Sam shrugged and took a long sip of the keg, having to sit it down in a hurry though as he threw up very suddenly to the right of him. Alex rang out in obnoxious giggles, not believing her husband had actually believed they could stomach another keg.

"Oh fuck yes I win!" She squealed, laughing even harder at the awestricken look painted on Sam's face.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Alex put on her best innocent face.

"What ever do you mean, Sammy?" Sam just grinned and ruffled her hair.

"I fucking love you, woman." She stood up and but her bra and shirt back on.

"Good, now you, your brother, and his angel cake owe me 100 bucks. I'll be waiting at the door." She said with a smug smile, throwing her long beautiful curls over her shoulder and strutting to the door, leaving Sam to help Dean and Cas out of the floor and wonder how the hell he'd married such a fantastic little bitch.


End file.
